1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reclosing rupture disk assembly, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rupture disk assembly which recloses itself to prevent backflow after rupture and pressurized fluid relief therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of rupture disk assemblies have been developed and used heretofore. Such assemblies typically include a rupture disk supported by one or more rupture disk support members adapted to be connected or clamped in a flow passageway. The flow passageway typically communicates a first zone containing fluids under pressure with a second zone containing fluids at a lower pressure than the first zone. For example, the first zone can be a vessel or system containing fluids under pressure and the second zone at a lower pressure can be the atmosphere or another vessel or system.
In the operation of such a rupture disk assembly, if an overpressure condition is reached in the first zone, the rupture disk whereby pressurized fluids from the first zone flow through the rupture disk assembly to the second zone. Once the pressure in the first zone has been relieved to the second zone, the rupture disk assembly remains open whereby backflow from the second zone to the first zone can take place until a new rupture disk is installed in the assembly.
In some applications it is desirable that once an overpressure condition in the first zone has been prevented by pressurized fluid relief through the rupture disk assembly to the second zone, backflow from the second zone to the first zone be prevented. This has heretofore been accomplished in some applications utilizing spring-operated relief valves downstream of rupture disk assemblies. However, such arrangements are expensive and are generally only used in applications where relatively high flow rates of pressurized fluids are relieved. By the present invention a simple unitary reclosing rupture disk assembly is provided which is inexpensive and reliable and which is particularly suitable for use in applications where low fluid flow rates are involved.